1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly to flexible couplings for mechanical power transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical power transmissions such as in aircraft commonly employ interconnected driving and driven shafts to actuate devices such as wing-mounted slats and slats for controlling flight. Because there can be angular misalignment and/or axial offsets between interconnected driving and driven shafts, some transmissions employ flexible couplings to accommodate angular misalignment and axial offset between the driving and driven shafts. Examples of such flexible couplings include universal joints, gear couplings, and disk couplings.
Universal joints can accommodate large ranges of angular misalignment, but generally have limited capability to accommodate axial mismatch. Gear couplings can accommodate large ranges of axial mismatch, but typically have limited capability to accommodate angular misalignment. Universal joints and gear couplings generally employ contacting surfaces that require lubrication and are typically considered to be wear parts, requiring periodic replacement in some applications. Disk couplings, while not requiring lubrication, are generally able to tolerate relatively lesser amounts of angular misalignment and axial mismatch between driving and driven shafts.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved flexible couplings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.